<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perfect Shot by ushijimasgirlfriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492853">The Perfect Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushijimasgirlfriend/pseuds/ushijimasgirlfriend'>ushijimasgirlfriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushijimasgirlfriend/pseuds/ushijimasgirlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzuki (y/n) an athlete who wanted to pursue her career in a different country, and in which she gets the opportunity. She comes back to the country she was raised in, to participate in the Olympics.  On her way she runs into some old friends. </p><p> Ongoing <br/>I apologize if there’s any incorrect grammar. This is also my first book I have ever written:)</p><p>Also sorry if this book is all over the place lol</p><p>I DO NOT OWN ANY HAIKYUU CHARACTERS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Miya Atsumu &amp; Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Soccer - Relationship, Toxic - Relationship, haikyuu - Relationship, hotel sex - Relationship, msby - Relationship, professional athletes - Relationship, slow burn - Relationship, volleyball - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday</p><p>While you were waiting for the mailman to arrive at your house for possibly one of the biggest letters you would ever receive. All the boys were giving you weird looks, as if you were going insane. You didn't mind though, you were pacing back and forth picking and biting your nails.</p><p>“(y/n) if you keep doing that your fingers are going to end up bleeding and I'm not going to help you this time,” Akaashi said. “Keji I know but you would do the exact same thing if you were in my place”. Before he could reply you heard a knock at your door you sprinted your way there and opened it.</p><p>“Hi, is this the Suzuki residence”? “Yes it is”. “Here’s your mail”.“Ah,thank you”. You were trying to make it seem as if you weren’t waiting the entire day for it. “Have a nice day” they said before you closed the door.</p><p>“It’s here” you said and the boys came running to where you were standing. “What does it say (y/n)”, Kuroo asked. “I don't know I haven’t opened it yet”. You didn't want to admit even though you were waiting the whole day for this, and now you were scared?. Pathetic you thought.</p><p>“(y/n)” bokuto called out. You looked up “are you okay”, he asked. “Yeah I'm fine, I just don’t want to open it”. “Can you do it’’? Bokuto’s eyes widened “(y/n) you know I can’t do that”. Before you could ask him again you felt someone take the envelope out of your hand “I'll open it you little shits” kenma said.</p><p>All of you were watching Kenma open the envelope that had the fate of your future.He pulled out the letter and began to read with a smile. “Congratulations (y/n) Suzuki you have been accepted to Stanford University with a full ride. In addition you have also been accepted to further your soccer career with our team.”</p><p>You were in shock. “I got in”. “I got in”. You jumped up and down while the boys hugged you tears rolled down your face. “We knew you could do it. That's why we pushed you so much and begged you not to quit. You have real talent (y/n)” Akaashi said. “Thank you Keji”. “Thank you to all of you”. You hugged each one of them. “Even though it's cheesy you guys mean the world to me and I love all of you”. “We love you too (y/n)”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Palm of my hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday</p><p>Today is the last day you get to see your boys. The last time you will be able to kiss Akaashi’s lips. But you knew this was for the best even though you were moving to a different country. You knew that long distance was going to be hard on both you and Keiji but you were both willing to give it a chance because who knew what the future could hold.</p><p>Finally arriving at the airport with your parents and the boys by your side. “(y/n) i'm going to miss you so much,” bokuto said. “Me too bokuto but you do know you can call me anytime” you laughed. “Yeah I know but school is going to have us both busy”. “ Yeah you're right but don't hesitate to call okay” “Okay”</p><p>Next were your parents “(y/n) darling don't hesitate to call us if you need anything”. “We are so proud of you never ever give up on your dreams no matter how crazy they are you hear me”. “Will do” is all you could say since you were already holding back tears. Your parents are supportive but they have never told you that they were proud of you. Their “praise” only consisted of  them buying your favorite cleats, or getting you your favorite players jersey things like that.</p><p>Finally there was Keji. The only thing you did was hug him; he hugged you back immediately. “(y/n) look at me” he said. “I love you, since the first day we met, you mean the world to me  and seeing you get to live your dream makes me the happiest guy in the whole world. I am going to miss you so much.” He leaned towards you and placed a passionate but soft kiss on your lips. “I love you Keji”.</p><p>“Flight 58 is Boarding” </p><p>“There's my cue”, you said and hugged them one last time. You headed towards the sign that told you where your flight was.  You turned around it was so cheesy something straight out of a movie and saw them one more time. You saw Keji’s smile, the biggest one. The one you loved the one he always tried to hide from you. Turning back around you were scared. Scared that you would just end up having the mind set you had the one that you worked hard to get rid of. <br/>Getting on the plane you already felt tired. Next thing you knew your eyes were closed fast asleep.</p><p>12 hours later<br/>‘’Plane is now landing at LAX please be careful”. You woke up. It wasn't a shocker that you slept the whole plane ride there. After getting off the plane, you called  an Uber not really sure how you managed but you did. <br/>“Im here”. Realizing that your dreams were in the palm of your hands and all you had to do was close them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 6 years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six years Later.</p><p>Suzuki Y/N now a 23 year old woman. Someone who has traveled all over the world never looking back or regretting the decisions she has made. During those six years she graduated with a double major in sports medicine, and psychology from Stanford. With her soccer career she got called to try out for the United States national team, and eventually made it after she got her citizenship. They won championships after championships, and eventually became one of the best players in the world right behind Alex Morgan. </p><p>Her coaches as well as her fans and sponsors are looking forward to her performance here at the olympic stage. Everyone is calling her a rising olympian . She had a wonderful performance in her debut at the World Cup that was held in France.</p><p>“Y/N we’re landing,'' Rika said. “Right can't believe I haven't been here in awhile, I'm kinda scared” you said. “Well y/n  you know there's nothing to worry about. After all the worst thing that can happen is that I take the gold medal away from you”she said causing both of you to laugh.</p><p>The Olympics are being held in Tokyo Japan. To be totally honest you loved that they were being held here if not for the memories that this place had it would've been perfect. Heading towards your hotel you shared with Rika after begging your coach to let you stay with her he finally gave in. The hotel was meant for the members of all of Japan's national teams. Which meant that there was a chance that you would run into him but that wasn’t really bothering you. It happened three years ago.</p><p> “Come on why is this place already full of interviewers?” Rika said. “Well I don't know maybe because you are the hosting country Rika”. “Come on, let's run inside,we can leave our luggage to them”. “Are you su-”, before you could finish Rika took your hand and ran towards the entrance of the Hotel. The both of you were laughing like little kids. “Rika, that was fun”you told her. “Right all you could hear was their cameras clicking and yelling your name”. </p><p>Heading to the elevator to get to the room you shared, inconveniently it was the top floor the only good thing there was, is the view. You and Rika entered the elevator and pressed the button. The  doors were closing but before they could completely shut someone stuck their hand in and stopped them.</p><p>You looked closer to see who it was. <br/>“Shoyo”? “<br/>“Y-Y/N is that you?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>